


Not That New

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy might have be ready to live again, but her life's not that new and improved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That New

Buffy brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, her gaze never moving away from the hopeful expression on her sister's face. "Repeat what you just asked me."

Dawn smiled innocently, her hand already reaching out toward Buffy. "Can I borrow your credit card?"

The Slayer smiled coyly, and the younger girl drew her hand instantly. "Just because I feel alive again doesn't mean that I've lost my mind."

With a pout, Dawn opened her eyes a little wider. "I thought you were supposed to have a new and improved attitude."

Buffy's smile merely widened. "It's not that new."


End file.
